


My Dream head-cannon ideas

by Funnyluna12343



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Big brother Dream, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dad Schlatt, Headcanon, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secrets, my ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funnyluna12343/pseuds/Funnyluna12343
Summary: SO I had a bunch of ideas for Dream smp one-shots that I would probably never turn into actual ideas, because I don't know many of the side characters to well, and I wanted to see if anyone could make stories based off of these head-canons
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Okay first, I'm obssesed with the Dream and Tubbo(edit. So I just really like The adoptive father, or big brother Dream a lot it doesn’t matter who, like Ranboo, Tommy, Purpled, but Tubbo is my favorite....just realized that after going through this list) are brothers or related(brothers, adopted, etc.) Au, and I also like dad schlatt. I will list my ideas down below, and whenever I get another idea for a dream and tubbo brothers story, I will add it here.

1\. Tubbo visits Dream in prison, and there's a whole bunch of angst and shit, and they eventually fall asleep together or something, and Sam find it and gets suspicious and calls everyone.

2\. Tubbo or Dream accidentally let it slip that they are related to each other or something like that, and then they meet up and are found by someone 

D

3\. Dream adopts Tubbo, and comforts him in front of everybody, and is questioned.

4.Dream and Tubbo are the same kind of hybrid(whether is be a ram from Jschlatt or something else) and someone notices they have the same features and calls them out on it

5\. Dream and Tubbo run away from there respected homes, and live peacefully elsewhere until they are caught.

(I got more ideas.)

6\. Tubbo findd out hes and Admin and is harrased by the gods or some shit, and Dream helps guide him through

7\. Drea, leaves tubbo in a box in front of Philzas door(he would be famous for adopting 3 other children and one being a hybrid) and sings him a lullaby before that, and later on, like years later, Tubbo hears Dream sing the lullaby or song or whatever and comes to the conclusion.

8\. Tubbo knows he and Dream are brothers but keeps it a secret and looks very similar to him(dreams face would have been revealed and everyone knows what he looks like), but drinks a potion so he looks different, but eventually runs out of the potion when he is with his adoptive family.

9\. Tubbo keeps getting gifts from Dream(like really weird, but awesome stuff...idk use your imagination.) and his family notices and wonders where Tubbo gets the things and are weirded out, curious, and concerned, and they spy on Tubbo, and see him leave the house, and they follow him to a place where Tubbo meets up with dream, and here them talk and hug and shit and see Dream, give him a gift, and confront them about it.

10\. So everyone knows that Dream can become a blob thingy, but what if Tubbo could do it to. So everyone would catch Dream and Tubbo, or maybe just Tubbo, turn into a blob and drama would ensue.

11.

Dream is sent to Pandora's vault, and they find out where Dreams house is, and they go and search it. They (everyone) find a bunch of pictures of Dream and Tubbo Aus, and than they search the basement p(or attic, or whatever...it really doesn't matter) and find tapes or dvds, of Dream and Tubbo with Jschlatt, and they're all playing and stuff, and they pretty much react to toddler Tubbo, Dadschlatt, and Dream(who I would personally make like 11-13 years apart because I hate when dream and Tubbo are siblings and there like 1 or 2 years apart.)

12\. So after Dream gets thrown into prison, and everyone realizes they don’t have a villain to blame everyone on, they begin to take their anger and shit out on Tubbo and/or Tommy (also I forgot to mention that Dream wouldn’t be as bad as he is canonically, like he was actually there for Tommy in exile and didn’t manipulate and horribly psychologically and emotionally abuse him. I’m a dream apologists ok) and they eventually throw one of them in Pandora’s vault with Dream, and Dream protects them and they bond until they either escape, or someone realizes how bad the conditions are, or they pull their heads out of their asses, and realize how bad they are, and Tommy/Tubbo and Dream only trust each other and hate the others.

13.So Dream would be immortal and be really good friends with Karl, and there would be an accident(in the middle of a big scene, like when Dream is giving his "No mercy speech" or something like that) and Karl would maybe have transported Robin form the Village that Went Mad(is that what its called) or maybe Dream is about to be sent to prison and Karl appears with Robin

14\. SO Tubbo is about to be executed and Dram steps in and beats everyone's asses and tells them to f off, and takes Tubbo with him.

That's all I have for now, but just know that I randomly get ideas out of nowhere


	2. Tommyinit Ideas/head cannons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time its ideas that I've had for Tommy. So I wasn't a really big fan of Tommy at first...because being honest, he was a little bit annoying and I was totally obssesed with Dream and Technoblade(I'm not a simp for them because I think its fucking weird to ship yourself with real life people...no offence to anyone just know that I am weirded out by it) anyways...I've been getting into the lore and into other fanfics and stuff, so I would like to share my ideas with him.

1.Tommy runs away from the smp(dream would actually be a dick in this) after everyone blames him for starting the main wars and shit. And many years later(also the Sleepy boys inc., would feel like shit for being dicks, and I also hate to break it to you but I would prefer the bad Dadza AU) Tommy comes back but he changes a lot, and is very different, and maybe has weird connections and many friends 

2\. Tommy gets deaged and causes some mischief, or he finds out he is adopted, because that would cause some good drama.

3.I like the winged-innit Au, but I would love to see Tommy hide his wings after he comes back from exile, and have everyone find out in a dramatic way, like there was a duel or a fight, and his shirt gets ripped to the point were everyone could see his wings(Don't show anything else because being a minor myself, i think its really fucking creepy to sexualize minors.

I get random ideas at random intervals at time so I update randomly.


End file.
